movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil: Afterlife
Resident Evil: Afterlife is the 2010 follow up sequel to Resident Evil: Extinction. Back again is Alice (Milla Jovovich), While still out to destroy the evil Umbrella Corporation, joins up with a group of survivors who want to relocate to the mysterious but supposedly unharmed safe haven known only as Arcadia. Dual 12-Gauge Sawed-Off Shotgun Alice uses these sawed-off shotguns throughout the entire film. She has them in dual shoulder rig holsters. She uses coins in combination with these guns as ammunition, Which she claims collecting the coins is a "hobby". The coins seem to give more spread and also increase the damage. These shotguns also can be seen to be chrome under the barrels, they also have black foregrips and black rubber grips. Alice uses these shotguns to kill a lot of zombies, a couple of the mutated dogs and most noticeably The Executioner. Smith & Wesson Model 460V In addition to the double barreled shotguns, Alice also carries dual Smith and Wesson 460V Revolvers. She uses these revolvers through until the half way point of the movie, when she discards them on the rooftop during the battle as they run out of ammunition. These guns have 5" Barrels an OD Green Hogue Grips, each one also has an effective muzzle compensator. Katana Alice's clones use two Katanas during the attack on Umbrella's Tokyo Headquarters. They are used throughout the battle by all clones to kill a lot of Umbrella Soldiers. They are straight bladed and have stainless steal Tsuba and Kashiri. Shuriken One of the Alice clones use 3 shuriken to dispatch some Umbrella Corp Guards. They have 3 points with 8 sharp edgesw. This scene provides one of the 3D trailer shots. Heckler & Koch MP5K Alice uses two Heckler and Koch MP5K (the second one is thrown to her by Claire) during the prison rooftop battle. She drops one of the MP5Ks when she runs out of ammunition and the other when she swings across the building using the wire that stopped her plane. Brugger+Thomet MP 9 submachine gun Alice and her Clones all use this sub-machine gun during the attack on the Tokyo Umbrella Facility, each of which have an integral rail system on top. Each Clone dual-wield these weapon, however the real Alice only uses one when she confronts Albert Wesker on the Umbrella transport helicopter. The clones all lose these weapons when they are vaporized in the nuclear explosion within the facility. Alice however loses hers during the helicopter crash when she "kills" Wesker. Magnum Research Inc. Mark XIX Desert Eagle Albert Wesker dual-wields two of these pistols to fend off the alice clones, altogether he dispatches two clones and one of his employees by shooting them in the head.also they are both chrome brushed. Beretta 90Two Claire Redfield uses a Beretta 90Two as her main sidearm. she uses this weapon top rekill a number of zombies and to temporerily dispatch Albert Wesker (with the help of her brother Chris) Category:Movie Category:Resident Evil Category:Game to Film